Youtube schemes and Confessions
by Dimensional Gallery God
Summary: no clue how to summerize please R


Allen sipped from his coffee cup as he sat by Rinali's hospital bed. Stretching his arms out from their cramped position he motioned for Komui to come over. "Yes?" he asked yawning slightly.

"Why don't you head back to HQ and I'll follow in a little while? You need sleep Supervisor" Allen said as he threw the empty styro foam cup in the trash barrel near by. Komui's brow twitchen and Allen just sighed. "Komui if Rinali saw you like this she'd beat the shit out of you. Head back and I'll follow in a hour." Komui opened his mouth to argue but closed his mouth knowing Allen was was right.

"Fine." Komui left the hospital and head toward the train station. When Allen saw he was out of sight he got up and headed to the nurses station.

"Excuse me" Allen said politely to the nurse that was there.

"How can I help you sir?" the nurses asked.

"Could you please take the gentlemen who just left off the approved visitors list for room 114?" Allen asked. The nurses nodded and did so. "Also if he comes in later today or tomorrow please give this note to him." Allen grabbed a folded up note from his pocket and laid it on the desk. The nurse nodded once again and grabbed the note. "Thank you." Allen turned around and walked back into Lenalee's room. Taking back his post by her bed he clasped one of her hand in his and sighed.

Laying a chaste kiss on her knuckle and a mumbled apology for Rinali's injury Allen leaned back in the chair provided by the hospital staff and dozed off.

**~NEXT DAY~**

Allen awoke the next morning to a commotion in the hall. Wiping the sleep from his eyes he stood up and peered out the glass window on the door. Komui was being restrained by two security guards. He sighed and pulled his Exorcist's jacket around his shoulders before leaving Rinali's room.

"LET ME GO! MY SISTER.." Komui shut up when he saw Allen. "THIS IS YOUR DOING WALKER!"

"Yes. I asked that you be taken off the approved vistors list if that is what you are implying" Allen said. Komui glared at him. "Before you launch into a string of insults I implore that you hear me out before cussing me out." Komui was still glaring at him but his shoulders weren't as tense and murder was not written in his eyes.

"I'll listen."

"Rinali was injured on a mission you sent us on. Now she is my partner and as such her well being on a mission is my concern as the overseeing of everyone at HQ is yours. As a subordinate and a friend I am going to respectfully ask you to allow me to oversee Rinali's health while you keep HQ running at maximum capacity. " Allen stared Komui impassively while awaiting his response.

"Fine." Komui jerked his arms from the guards. Shooting Allen a look he turned and left.

"You can go back to your rounds gentlemen" Allen said.

"Thank you sir Exorcist." The security guards nodded at Allen and began back down the halls. Apologizing to the nurses for the disturbance he returned to Rinali's room. When he sat down in the chair Rinal stirred and opened her eyes. Wiping the sleep from her eyes she looked around the room.

"Hey Allen-kun, where am I?" she asked when she spotted Allen beside her bed.

"You've been in the hospital for the last two weeks. You were grievously injured on mission. Hit with a akuma bullet and poisoned. I barely managed to get it out of your system with my anit-akuma weapon but I managed to. After that I took you here so that proffessionals could tend to the body wounds you recieved" Allen said tucking a strand of black hair behind her ear.

Rinali was shell shocked. The last thing she remembered was fighting an akuma and then everything was black after that. "Allen-kun I don't remember anything after destroying the level three I was fighting. Did we manage to retrieve the Innocence?" Rinali asked. Allen nodded lightly, almost solemnly.

"Yes, we did. But.. the Finders didn't make it. They got poisoned by akuma bullets. I couldn't reach them in time." Allen looked away, shame written on his face. Rinali was shook to her core. The Finders, their friends were gone for good. She couldn't accept it. Tears silently leaked from her eyes as she used one of her hands to make Allen look at her.

"You did the best you could. That's all that matters Allen. Please don't be too hard on yourself. They're in a better place now." Allen nodded glumly Raising a gloved hand Allen wipped away the tears from Rinali's face.

"I'm just glad you're safe. I thought I lost you for a little bit." A sad smile played across Allen's face as he tendlerly cupped her cheek. Rinali closed her eyes and leaned into his gentle touch, a soft smile adorning her face.

"Allen-kun, you couldn't lose me if you tried" Rinal said shooting him a chekky grin. Allen chuckled softly and nodded to himself.

"You're right' he said. "I can't lose you, my conscious wouldn't let me" Allen said softly. Rinali shot him a questioning look.

""Why is that?" she asked.

"Because I wouldn't be able to do this." Before Rinali could ask what he meant Allen leaned forward and kissed her softly. Rinali's eyes widened immensely. Abandoning rational thought she put her arms around his neck she closed her eyes and deepened the kiss. When they pulled apart Rinali was on cloud nine. "Even if you don't return my feeling I want you to know I love you. Truly and deeply love you."

Rinali was shocked once again. Allen Returned her feelings for him! She kissed Allen once more and tangled her hands in his messy shock white hair. Allen returned the kiss with equal passion. "Allen-kun why would I not return your love? I've only been trying to get you to notice me for what? Like four years?" Allen sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"Forgive a dense clown?" he asked.

"Ordinarily I wouldn't." Allen became depressed at her statement. "However, you're my clown so of course I will." Allen smiled a genuine smile. "Only on one condition."

"What?" Allen asked.

"Tell me you love me and kiss me again" Rinali said smirking.

"Anything for you love" Allen said before kissing Rinali once more.

**~Back at HQ Komui's office~**

"AH! MY RINALI SENSES ARE GOING HAYWIRE!" Komui screamed at the top of his lungs. Reever, who was pissy because of a combination of two all nighters in a row and no coffee, snuck up behind Komui with a lit match and set his hair on fire. Komui screamed a girly high pitched scream and ran around the office frrantically asking someone to put his hair out while managing to do a perfect impression of a chicken running around with its head cut off.

Johnny cackled and took out a video camera and recorded the whle thing. "Give me a copy of that." Reever lit a cigarette and walked back to his desk and went back to work.

"Why?" Johny asked as he continued to tape Komui.

"Yotube" Reever said flashing a grin at Johny.


End file.
